


Summer Sunday

by pennysparrow



Series: Flower Shop AU [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/F, Gen, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Just a peak into a Sunday morning for David with his friends and family.Can be read as a stand-alone.





	Summer Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Supes! Who loves Krypto the therapy dog and reading my dumb newsies fanfics.

David hopped up onto the front counter, swinging his legs but being careful to not kick anything. “You know we’ve been doing the display window for about a hundred years without you,” he said dryly.

“Now Dave, I’ll have you know that I was nearly nominated for a Tony for set design, so you can just shush and let me work,” Jack stuck his tongue out from where he was perched in their picture window. Well, perched wasn’t really the right word but crouched didn’t quite fit either. Regardless, Jack was balancing on the edge of the stage-like table they used to put their displays on and making a ridiculous expression at David.

“Yeah Davey, let the man work it out,” Les teased, hefting the silk arrangement their mother had placed into his arms the minute he walked into the shop.

Their mom laughed, leaning against the counter next to David. “Come now David, if a nearly Tony nominee wants to do my front window then I say we let him,” Esther nudged him gently in the side as Davey rolled his eyes.

“Aw, gee Mrs. Jacobs you can kick me out anytime ya want. Just because I offered doesn’t mean you have to feel obligated to take me up on it,” Jack shifted so he could straighten up without knocking over the large, silk flower-filled metal urn.

“Less work for me,” Esther chuckled, moving to help Jack stand. Davey watched all of this with mild amusement. He had fond memories of his mom changing the window over the years, she had a colorful display for just about everything. Late July though? She always complained about running out of ideas for the end of summer. So, when Jack had come in to flirt with David the other day and he’d joked about wanting the chance to do their window Esther had overheard and jumped at the opportunity.

Esther had put together a variety of silk arrangements for Jack to choose from and had gotten David to pull a bunch of their old props out of the storage room. Jack’s eyes had lit up when he’d been let in the front door on the sunny Sunday morning and he saw the hand painted pieces. A couple were Disney characters, various animals, even a couple giant Playbills all out of foamboard. It was these Playbills that drew Jack’s eye and what he was creating the display around. David helped Jack hang the Hello Dolly! one from the ceiling and Jack had set up the Sunday in the Park with George one by leaning it against the wrought iron bench that they had kept in the window since Mother’s Day, partially because it was a pain to move but also because Esther continued to create new and interesting displays with it.

Now Jack had his major pieces laid out and was trying different silk arrangements to see which looked best in the display, screwing up his mouth in consideration every time he put a new one in.

“Well boys, I’d say you have this under control. You know where everything is and you’re not as incompetent as you claim when it comes to floral design mister,” Esther smirked, wagging a finger at her oldest son. “Thanks again Jack. Make sure you come say goodbye before you leave.”

“Not a problem Mrs. Jacobs!”

“We will Ma,” David smiled and Les grumbled, since he still lived at home none of it applied to him.

“Les, bring that here,” Jack called, and the teen happily passed the arrangement off. Jack placed it on one of the terraced tables behind the bench, nodding as he stepped back. “D’you have just white string lights?”

“What, just plain twinkle lights? Fairy lights? Whatever they’re called,” David smiled. He slipped off the counter and headed towards the back of the shop.

“Ya mean what everybody else calls Christmas lights?” Les called after him and David could just picture his brother’s shit-eating grin.

“We’re Jewish Les, get used to it. You should just be glad we only keep kosher at Zayda and Bubbe’s,” he called back. He could hear Jack laughing as he pulled the box of twinkle lights off the shelf and rummaged around for the strings of clear. He came out front to find Les sitting cross-legged on the counter frowning at him. “Could you really live without bacon?” he asked, ruffling Les’s hair.

Les wrinkled his nose and waved off David’s hand. “You all should just be thankful I managed not to spill the beans on Santa Claus growing up.”

“Hey kid, not all heroes wear capes,” Jack told him. He took the lights from David and plugged the one end into one of the timers before beginning to weave them onto the bench. “Us foster kids who got the short end of the stick when we were little and the folks who don’t do Christmas gotta stick together to keep the magic alive for the rest of them.”

David paused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Huh?” Jack didn’t stop or look up from where he was still meticulously placing twinkle lights.

“The whole ‘short end of the stick’ thing. I thought that Medda was your foster mom before she adopted you?” Davey explained.

Jack paused but his eyes never left his hands. “Yeah, but I didn’t start living with Medda ‘til middle school. There was ‘bout five years I bounced between some pretty crappy places. That first Christmas kinda sucked. No parents and no presents and when you ask why you get told it’s cause Santa’s not real.” Jack’s voice had turned bitter, his mouth twisting as he talked.

“Jack,” David started softly.

“It’s whatever, not like I went around crushing other kids’ dreams. Heck, Crutchie, Spot, and I were so committed that we managed to keep Smalls believing ‘til high school.” Jack finally raised his head to smirk at Davey. “She was pissed at Medda at first and threw this huge hissy fit about letting her be so gullible. When she finally found out why she was rather thankful. I mean, the three of us were the ones who did all the work, not Medda, and the only reason Medda told her was cause we were all heading to college in the fall. And she was gettin’ old.”

Davey snorted and shook his head. “That’s intense.”

“She found out when she was a freshman?!” Les gasped.

“Summer before freshman year. And yeah, we went _all_ out,” Jack said with pride.

“You three are some of the most melodramatic assholes I’ve ever met. And you know my twin sister,” David told him with the most deadpan look he could muster, which was admittedly pretty impressive.

“You’ve met Race and Kath, right?” Jack asked incredulously.

“Yeah. And I’ve played frisbee with all of you too. You and your brothers take the cake.”

“Wow Dave, I don’t know whether to be offended or honored,” Jack shot him a grin before turning back to finish up with his twinkle lights.

“Speaking of frisbee- we’re not going are we?” Les piped up.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Jack said, stepping back to admire his handiwork.

“Well you’re lame today,” Les said.

“No, Davey’s lame every day. I thought you said your dad taught ya not to lie?” Jack shot him a cheeky grin and David rolled his eyes as Les cracked up. “’Sides, I think I’m almost done here. We can still make Jacobi’s and Finch is supposed to bring Krypto cause it’s Albert’s visitation day.”

David raised a slow eyebrow. “None of that sentence made sense.”

“’Course it did. Now c’mon, I’ve gotta see what it looks like from outside,” Jack grabbed David by his hand and tugged him out the door.

“Jack,” he laughed as they stopped on the sidewalk, Les poked his head out the door after them but wrinkled his nose at the humidity and opted to stay inside in the air conditioning for a little while longer. “Jacky,” Davey whined this time, fake pouting as he shook his hand out of Jack’s grasp.

Jack shot him a dark look before stepping back a little further to get a good look at the window. David joined him and slung an arm across Jack’s shoulders. The window looked good, all bright colors and at night it would be soft sparkling lights, the playbills taking up opposite corners. They framed the bench and the flowers perfectly and Davey had to admit it looked like something that had just been taken off a Broadway stage.

“You’re very good at your job,” he told Jack honestly.

Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him in response. “Thanks. I was almost nominated for a Tony you know.”

David threw his head back as he laughed. “So I’ve heard.”

They beat the rest of the boys to the diner for lunch, mostly because they wanted to get inside on what was shaping up to be a disgustingly muggy day as quickly a possible. Davey grabbed their usual booth while Jack and Les started pushing tables over. Mr. Jacobi just sighed and waved at them and Davey gave him an apologetic smile in return. Soon they were surrounded by their rowdy friends, who were chanting as Spot and Race carried Smalls into the diner on their shoulders.

“The hell I miss?” Jack asked Katherine and Sarah as they slid into the booth next to them.

David’s sister started laughing immediately and was doubled over unable to answer while Katherine shot Jack her most wicked smile. “Your sister gives you a run for your money. Your team whooped ass thanks to her, and Race was playing with Spot. The usual bet is thus negated and so they’ve carried her around like that since the game ended. I think Sniper has gotten like a hundred pictures and they’re already Small’s new profile pic on every instance of social media she owns.”

“Tumblr?” Jack asked, shocked.

“Yep.”

“Linked-In?” Davey was being sarcastic. Katherine just pulled out her phone and passed it to him. He blinked and handed it back to her. “Well then. It’s definitely your family. With the exception of Medda you’re all dramatics little shits.”

Kath leaned over Jack to stare at him while Jack gave Davey the most incredulous look he ever saw. “Exception?” Kath asked skeptically. “Davey, I love you. You’re a smart guy. You should know that she’s the source.”

“I mean seriously. Have you met my mother?” Jack chimed in.

Sarah shook her head from where she’d finally recovered after laughing so hard. “Get with the program, brother dear.”

“What’re we ridiculing Davey about?” Race asked as he walked up, plopping down next to Les.

“His inability to see the obvious,” Kath informed him quickly.

“Oh, like how in love Jack is with him?” Crutchie asked with a smile as he too sat down at the extended table. Next to David, Jack spluttered incoherently, and David patted the other boy’s back as he slowly turned red. He leaned over to whisper to Jack that it was fine, they were dating after all, when Les grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Ok, so before we turn the heat up on this roast I have questions and I need answers,” Les eyed the assembled crowd as they all quieted. The command that the sixteen-year-old was able to wield over the rambunctious twenty-somethings would be scary if it weren’t so impressive to Davey. “Who the hell is Krypto and why does Albert have a visitation day with them?”

Laughter broke out and Finch waved a hand to catch Les’s attention from where he sat next to Crutchie. “Krypto is the therapy dog I trained and as to why Albert has visitation days is a long story.”

“Aren’t you two roommates?” David asked, glancing between the two where they sat across from each other.

“Yes, which is why it’s a long story,” Albert rolled his eyes and pulled his menu up in front of his face, despite the fact that they all ordered the same exact thing each week.

“Ok?” Davey wrinkled his brow and Jack snorted. “What?”

“Just, this whole thing is like the dumbest running gag. I’ll explain later cause it’ll take too long. But I will explain it,” Jack told him between giggles.

“Hold up, if Krypto is a dog and you brought him then shouldn’t you have a dog right now?” Les asked excitedly.

“I do,” Finch told him.

“I didn’t see a dog walk in,” Davey murmured to Jack.

With a shrug Jack whispered back. “Me neither but Smalls’s entrance was a bit distracting.”

Finch had scooted his chair back from the table and was waving Les over. Les grinned and knelt down when he caught sight of what Finch was motioning to. “D’you wanna meet Krypto too Davey?” Finch asked.

David shrugged and Jack moved to let him slide out of the booth after his little brother. He crouched down next to Les and sure enough there was a yellow lab laying patiently under the table at Finch’s feet. Les was happily scratching the dog behind its ears and David reached out a hand to stop him. “Don’t you see he’s got a service dog vest on, you know better Les.”

“Nah, you’re fine. He’s trained to help with anxiety, so you’re actually encouraged to pet him. The vest is to remind him he’s in public and can’t act like a goof,” Finch said kindly.

Les shot him a grin before turning back to Krypto and petting under his chin. David reached out a hand for Krypto to inspect. The dog sniffed his fingers before happily licking them. Davey chuckled and scratched the top of Krypto’s head.

“So did you train him?” he asked Finch as he straightened up and headed back to his seat, moving quickly out of their waitress’s way.

“Well with professional help and classes, but yeah,” Finch answered.

“That’s so cool,” Davey said with a bit of awe. Finch just shrugged and diverted his attention back to Krypto and Les.

“Finch is dumbly humble about the whole thing,” Jack said with an eyeroll once David was sitting next to him again. “But yeah, Krypto’s great and we all love him. I swear he gets more birthday presents than I do.”

David laughed and settled against his boyfriend, enjoying the day with his friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> The window changing is based off of helping my mom change her display windows. Krypto the therapy dog made the jump from an earlier modern au of mine to this one.


End file.
